Expulsus Tempore
by Itzika
Summary: Draco casts a spell so that Albus Dumbledore never existed. The result: a world where Lily is a Grey witch called Trinity and Greyback is still sane.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU. I'm trying with the spell, I really am. It's hard to limit it so that no one would ever use it, but I think I've done it. There will be a few OCs in this fic, but I will try to just rearrange the old characters as much as possible.

Oh, and warning: This is a (unspecified character)-is-a-magical-creature fic, but it is NOT an Inheritance fic, and it is NOT a life mate fic. It is a magical creature fic because of necessity caused by the events in the second chapter.

Title: Expulsus Tempore

Author: Itzika

Summary: Ages ago he had learned it, learned it and promptly been made to forget it. He looked down the wand, and he opened his mouth, and he spoke the words, crying to the night the words that had only been spoken four times previously in history.

Rated: T

* * *

Draco's hand shook, the hawthorn wand he loved so much pointing at Dumbledore's chest. Just two words, two little words, and Draco's family would be safe.

But at what cost?

What was he willing to pay to remain in the service of the Dark Lord? The Dark Lord, who so casually threw out commands and threats? The man who had left Draco's father imprisoned for so long, and terrorized his mother?

And what was he willing to do to _leave_ that service? To abandon his parents' tormentor, to protect his mother, to ensure his father's eventual safety?

It all came down to the weight of the costs. Watch the blue eyes fade, or accept the man's help… It all came down to Draco's decision, and he didn't have long to make it.

He could smell the fear on the top of the tower. It wasn't coming from Dumbledore, though… The man's expression made it perfectly clear: Dumbledore was not afraid.

Who, then, was? Who was here, obviously invisible, watching as Draco debated whether or not to kill Dumbledore, and fearing his inevitable decision?

It was obvious, really. There was only one person who could make themselves so invisible Draco wouldn't know they were there but for the fear.

Potter was here.

Potter, the _Boy Who Lived._ The _Chosen One._ The one who had gone so far out of his way to try and stop Draco from saving his family. He was here, now, apparently powerless to stop Draco.

Why was that so _annoying?_

Why did it bother Draco so much that Potter was trapped? Draco had done the same, not too long ago. Draco's head twitched imperceptibly to the side as he smelled bloodlust and rage nearby. Then there was no time to hesitate any longer—four Death Eaters had come onto the tower top.

Draco ignored the others. The only one he noticed was Fenrir Greyback—Faolan Connor. Draco could smell the rage as the werewolf looked at Dumbledore. He knew, from listening to half-tales from his parents for years, that Faolan raged against Dumbledore. He had never been to Hogwarts—all the magic he knew was self-taught.

Draco stepped forward, pushing past all the others. "Move," he snarled, almost as fierce in that moment as Greyback. His wand was steady again as he pointed it at Dumbledore's chest.

There were footsteps running up the tower steps again. Draco could see what he had to do. He could feel his magic rushing into the wand as he readied himself for this one, final spell.

Ages ago he had learned it, learned it and promptly been made to forget it. He looked down the wand, and he opened his mouth, and he spoke the words, crying to the night the words that had only been spoken four times previously in history.

"_Expulsus Tempore!"_

* * *

A/N: So, there's the first chapter. For those who know what the spell says (it's bad grammar, but I liked the sound of it, and I thought it made the point well enough to work), PLEASE don't spoil it in a review. Speaking of which, please do review! I love reviews!

I'm currently obsessed with Harry Potter, so I will try to get my HP fics updated as quickly as possible. The second chapter will come quickly, as it has already been written; the third might take a little while, for reasons which will be obvious once you read it, but then things should get interesting, heh heh heh…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here it is, the second chapter. I waited a week so I could get started on the third chapter before posting this. The third chapter will really start in on things happening… and not happening. From there on out it will be a major AU. Also, starting next chapter I will put up a much more informative summary.

Anyway, here we go!

* * *

"_Expulsus Tempore!"_

Dumbledore's eyes widened as the spell flooded from Draco's wand, a colorless stream of force, invisible but for the ripples in the air it caused. The spell sank into Dumbledore's chest with the force of a ghost's handshake, the headmaster shuddering as it hit him.

"What was that?" Amycus snarled. "That weren't no Killing Curse, were it? You didn't kill him, did you?"

Draco could smell Professor Snape as the man burst through the crackly, electric barrier onto the tower top. The boy's eyes widened so far they almost bulged as the scents of everyone around him hit him full on, stripped of all insulation for the first time since Christmas: Potter's fear, Dumbledore's shock, Professor Snape's stunned concern, the blood still dripping from Greyback's chin… He could smell it all.

And one of the scents bothered him. He stepped toward Dumbledore, eyes narrowing. The faintest scent of _relief_ was wafting off the man.

"What do you have to be happy about?" Draco whispered, so quietly even he couldn't hear himself. "You're finally paying for everything you've done; how is that something to be happy about?"

Now he could see the stone wall of the tower through Dumbledore's chest. The man's eyes were growing perceptibly lighter in color.

Fierce triumph was rolling off Greyback in waves as the scent of the man in front of them faded. Draco just watched, sweat running down his face. He was afraid that if he blinked, the man would come back into focus. He couldn't let that happen—_he couldn't stop now_. He focused on keeping the stream of _tempore_ force flowing from his wand.

The sound of Snape's footsteps reached his ears, and he redoubled his efforts to keep every drop of magic he possessed moving from his hand, through his wand, toward the man in front of him. Slowly, the spell was tapering off. He could feel it slowing, feel the power stopping—but Dumbledore was still there. He wasn't gone yet. Draco focused his will, forcing all his power through the wand.

Dumbledore was blurring so far he was unrecognizable. His eyes were lost to the fuzzy images of his face, his hair and his hat. There was barely a trickle of power leaking through Draco's wand now. He focused all his will, forcing everything he had into the spell. He couldn't stop, he couldn't lose, not now, not when he was so close…

But Dumbledore wasn't the only thing that was blurring anymore. Draco's vision was turning black at the edges. He could hear a faint buzzing in his ears.

He _couldn't stop_, though, not now—there it was; Dumbledore was fading. A hole was opening in his chest where the spell continued to flow into him, the spell from which he couldn't and hadn't even made an effort to move away. Draco swayed on his feet. He could smell Professor Snape's uncertainty behind him—he wanted to help Draco, to steady him, but he also wanted to help Dumbledore. Besides that, he must recognize the spell, must know that it meant a fate worse than death for anyone who touched Draco now, anyone who tried to stop him.

Dumbledore was nothing but a faint, blurry outline now. Draco forced himself to hold on, to keep going, as that outline shattered and faded from existence.

Draco's wand shattered.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this chapter was short, too. The next one WILL be longer! I promise! (What I have written is already much longer, so I can promise it.)

Bye now! Reviews are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Wow, this is a LONG chapter! At least, it is for me. I can't promise that all the chapters will be quite this long; in fact, considering my schedule, I'm pretty sure they won't be, but I will try to keep them fairly lengthy. Btw, this is the chapter where I put up a much more informative summary! And here it is:

Summary: (AU) What if Albus Dumbledore never existed?

Yay! I finally get to say it! So, I'm not going to reveal everything in this chapter (all the changes, I mean). I can't promise any Dark!Harry or Independent!Harry, although the first scene shows a new Grey character. Anyway, now onto the OC warning that I feel I must say…

OC Warning: As promised, I did rearrange a lot of old characters. But at Hogwarts, there is a LOT of new spaces to be filled! I kept most of the teachers, but some of them are OCs. And btw, I own them (although Professor Swann is based on movie Tonks. Yay Tonks). There are some OC Heads of House, and I altered the structure of that system to allow for more fun stuff. And the OC student who appears in this chapter is NOT a main character. So that's the end of the list of OCs.

Other Warnings: there's some child abuse in this chapter… and lotsa talk about death. Oh yeah, and Grey!(Somebody) and Creature!(Somebody else). And there kinda is Manipulative!Dumbledore, demonstrated only by absence of said manipulations.

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

* * *

**1983**

It was impossible to tell how it had started.

James would have said that Snape and Pettigrew had come to the house to kill two of the most threatening members of the Pacis. But James wasn't around afterwards to tell the story.

Snape told Lily later that they had only been sent on a reconnaissance mission, that all the Order's houses were being watched, but that James had seen him through his Disillusionment Charm when he moved. But Snape was a True Worlder—who could trust what he said?

Lily always said that she didn't know how it had started, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that it had dissolved into a fight.

What all agreed on was that in the summer of 1983, James saw the movement of two concealed True Worlders outside the house and attacked.

Lily, holding Harry and watching through the window, saw the fight as it happened.

First, James cast the widest-range _Finite Incantatem_ he could to break the True Worlders' Disillusionment Charms. It was obvious to Lily, as she set Harry in the playpen near the window, that he hadn't quite gotten around to what he would do next. The taller True Worlder recognized his hesitation and sent a Stunning Spell James' way, which James dodged.

The next spell James tried was a Disarming Spell. The man's aim and spellwork was true, but Lily noticed that his tendency to get overenthusiastic when fighting came through for what must have been the thousandth time: both men held onto their wands, although the force of the spell forced them back several steps and blasted back both their cloaks and masks.

As she opened the door, Lily recognized Severus Snape and Peter Pettigrew. Her heart skipped a beat as she met the dark eyes of the man with whom she had thought she had been in love.

Lily ran across the lawn, drawing her wand as quickly as she could. She heard shouting and was relieved to realize that Sirius had come to their aid.

Then she saw James' face, and heard what Sirius was shouting, and skidded to a halt.

James' face was twisted in rage as he stared at Snape, who still held his wand in a guard position. Sirius was yelling the words Lily hadn't heard since she had left school, since James had grown serious about dating her and stopped hexing people for fun.

James' wand rose again to point at Snape, who raised his own in response. _"Cruci—"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

The jet of green light shot from the end of Lily's wand to hit James in the neck. His half-formed Cruciatus Curse was cut off; his eyes widened as they died, as he fell to the ground.

"You _bastard,_" Lily hissed. "I can't believe—why in the world did I marry you?" Her head shook in disgust. "Is a schoolboy grudge so much more important to you than the betrayer among your friends?"

She turned away, toward her husband's best friend, the godfather of her child. Her eyes narrowed in rage. She pointed her wand at Black's chest. The man looked up at her, his eyes deadened, as though she had aimed the Killing Curse at him and not at her husband. "And you, Black," she said softly, threateningly. "You're no better. I'd run, if I were you—Severus isn't the only one in our year who studied Latin as a child."

When he hesitated, her lip curled furiously; her wand whipped around to point at a tree some way behind him. _"Taeda,"_ she commanded, and the tree burst into flame. Her want returned to point steadily at the man, who stared at the burning tree for a split second before glancing, terrified, at Lily Potter and running as fast as his legs could carry him.

Lily walked over calmly to where the True Worlders stood. Pettigrew, who already looked about ready to run, very nearly fainted when she turned his wand on him. "You run, too," she told him, and he was only too happy to oblige.

Bright green eyes stared at the spot where the ratlike little man had just stood before Lily looked over at her childhood best friend. She smiled slightly. "Unfortunately, I don't think we have much time," she told the man. "Would you come back tomorrow? I think we have some catching up to do."

Snape frowned. "You will go to Azkaban for this," he told her, gesturing to her husband's corpse.

Lily looked back, a bored expression coming over her face. "Of course I won't," she answered. "It's a natural talent of mine—I don't need a Memory Charm to modify my own recollections, even beyond the influence of Veritaserum. I'll still be here."

"And the Pacis?" Years of cautiousness prompted Snape not to trust Lily just yet.

Lily waved a hand carelessly. "They won't bother me. If I ask them to leave me alone for a while, they will. _Trust_ me—I've had plenty of experience." A pensive look appeared on her face. "If you don't trust me, though…" She frowned slightly. "I suppose we could always meet somewhere else—you could choose where. Come here tomorrow around sunset and take me there."

Snape watched her for a long moment. A small smile played on his face. "Lily Evans, you are known to the Apocalypse Lord," he told her. "Whatever you hear, you report, both to the Pacis and to Greyback's wolves. You have long been considered a grave threat. Why should I tell you anything?"

"You shouldn't," Lily told him, noting the renewed use of her maiden name. "At least, not until you've given me a reason to report what I hear to the Apocalypse Lord, as well."

**June 26, 1991**

"Does Young Master wish anything?"

The boy in the bed smiled weakly at the house-elf. His breathing was shallow and uneven. "No… thank you," he said. Every word seemed to cost him a great effort. "Not… now."

The house-elf stared at the boy, concern evident in the wide orbs. "Something to eat, Young Master?" he suggested. "Meat, perhaps?"

The boy actually laughed at that. His complexion, already gray, turned even whiter as he struggled to breathe. "Dobby… I'm long past the point… where raw meat helps much." Silver-gray eyes turned towards the tiny house-elf.

Dobby nodded; they'd had this conversation often. "I know, Master Draco," the tiny elf said, "but if it helps, even a little?"

Draco looked like he wanted to laugh again; indeed, shudders wracked his body, although no sound escaped his lips. "All… right… Dobby," he said, and his eyes slipped shut into merciful unconsciousness.

**July 14, 1991**

"Lea!" Mrs. Hunter called down the hall. "Mail for you!"

The girl in question groaned and rolled over in bed, clamping her pillow firmly over her head. For crying out loud, the frigging potion didn't let her _sleep_. Why couldn't her parents leave her alone for a day or two?

A few moments of blessed silence was interrupted by a pounding on her door. "Lea Maria Hunter!" her mother yelled through the door. "Get out of bed this instant!"

"No!" Lea groaned back as loudly as she could.

There was the sound of a key in the lock, and her mother opened the door. "Sun's up, Lea," she told her daughter, crossing the room and opening the curtains. "Rise and shine."

Lea lifted the pillow and opened one eye; a moment later, she screamed and dove back under the covers. "I'm not the sun!" Her yell was somewhat muffled by the covers all around her. "Go away! I don't wanna read it!"

Anna Hunter leaned down beside her daughter. "It's from Hogwarts," she said temptingly.

Lea threw off the covers an instant later. "Gimme."

Wary hope was painted on the girl's face as she snatched the letter and opened it. In a few moments she had finished reading it, and she shrieked with delight and fell back onto her bed, kicking her legs into the air. "Yes!" she yelled, very nearly blacking her mother's eye as she punched the air with her fist. "Yes! Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She jumped off the bed and seized her mother around the neck, her previous exhaustion apparently forgotten. "I'm in! I'm in! I got accepted! Oh, bloody hell, yes!"

"Lea!" her mother said, shocked.

"Oh, whatever! I GOT IN, I GOT IN, I GOT IN, I GOT IN, I GOT—"

"That is _enough_!" her mother shouted, and Lea finally calmed down enough to face her mother without yelling. "Now. Firstly, do _not_ let me hear you use that word again. Second, go right now and use Athena to send your reply. And get out that supply list—we're going shopping!"

Whatever she might tell her daughter, Anna seemed just as happy as Lea, and it was with a grin plastered, apparently permanently, on her face that she ushered her daughter out the door and to the kitchen.

**July 17, 1991**

Faolan Greyback looked around at all of the part-humans and non-humans assembled around him. "Well," he said, his voice rough from years of yelling and transformations, "we all know why we're here. So here's the news: The ruling is official as of today. For the thirtieth time running, the Ministry of Magic has rejected Augusta Longbottom's request to have the infamous Wand Use Law changed."

There was a good deal of discontented muttering at this. Faolan raised a hand, and silence settled over the congregation at once.

"We're not going to change it by muttering," he snapped. "And that woman has done more than enough for us by going up to them. Every time, she has brought new arguments and new reasons for us—_all_ of us—to be treated as humans. It's been over thirty years since she became headmistress, and her policies have only grown more liberal. So don't anyone _dare_ blame her."

The fire that had drawn his followers to respect him as a leader burned in his eyes. The few mutters that had sprung up again died instantly.

Faolan looked everyone over closely. "Now," he said. "What else do we know?"

A red-haired man with a distinctly canine look about him spoke up. "Augusta has kept her promise. Letters of acceptance have reached all part-human witches and wizards in Great Britain. Most have responded with enthusiasm; as of yet, no one has rejected her."

Faolan smiled. "Thank you, Bill. That is good news indeed. Anyone else?"

A thirty-something woman with a willowy frame and shoulder-length dark hair raised a hand. "Not to spoil the mood, but I have news about the Hunters."

All whispers and smiles vanished. The woman stared at Faolan, ignoring everyone else.

"What is the news?" Faolan asked, his eyes narrowing.

The woman did not look away. "The Hunters have moved further. Last night, they attacked and killed a mixed pack of lycæns and loup-garou."

Faolan was on his feet in an instant, as well as the other wolves around the table. One of the vampires yelled in fury, a horrible shriek that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Two of the three centaurs present reared, stamping their hooves furiously. One of the goblins slammed his hand down on the table.

"By what right?" he yelled in the thin, nasal voice common among his kind. "Lycæns and loup-garou are Muggles only! They have nothing to do with this!" The half-giant next to him let out a roar of agreement.

Anna Hunter sat calmly through it all, pitch-black eyes never wavering from Faolan. Her face might have paled, but she was already so white it would have been hard to tell.

"There is more!" she said, pitching her voice to carry over the noise. She was barely audible, but the younger werewolf at Faolan's right-hand side placed a hand on his arm and got the other wolf to calm down. Faolan took a moment to breathe, then raised a hand again for silence. Slowly, the others around the table settled.

"What more, Anna?" Faolan asked.

"Nothing good, I'm afraid," she said, still not looking away from him. "After learning of Lea's acceptance into Hogwarts, the Hunter clan has demanded that I disown her."

A hush fell over the congregation. Anna's announcement seemed too impossible for anyone present to believe, even of the Hunters.

The third centaur, one of the few who had remained silent during the uproar from Anna's previous revelation, stepped forward. He had a palomino body and white hair; his eyes were milky and blind. He clasped his hands behind his back, bowed his head for a moment, then raised it, not bothering to attempt to look at Anna, and asked, "What did you tell them?"

Anna looked down. "I'm stalling for time, right now," she said, and for the first time her voice sounded almost expressive. "I love my daughter. What she is for one night out of the lunar cycle does not change that. But if the clan will no longer recognize me, then I cannot keep track of them, and that would be a dangerous position indeed."

Faolan smiled wryly. "An admirably fair judgment of the situation, as always, Anna." Anna bowed her head in acknowledgement. The smile vanished from Faolan's face. "Lea is Pack," he said. "But we cannot afford to lose our eye in the Hunter clan." He watched Anna. "We will consider this. There may be another way out of this. I hope you will also consider it."

Anna smiled bitterly. "Of course I'm going to be thinking about it. Do you really think I'd just give up my daughter without a fight?"

Faolan smiled back sadly. "No, I suppose not," he agreed.

Then he was back to the leader of the Pack, and all business. "Are there any other reports?"

"Many wizards are starting to remove their money from Gringotts," one of the goblins said. "They are all either high-ranking Ministry officials or True Worlders."

"So, _both_ sides are moving against us now?" Bill growled.

"Calm yourself, Bill," Faolan's second said. "Getting angry here will do us no good."

Faolan nodded slowly. The youngest centaur suppressed a snort of laughter; it was clear that Lupin's words had been meant as much for Faolan as for Bill.

"Is there anything else to report?" Faolan asked.

Lupin spoke up. "Trinity reports that Scrimgeour, at least, is making an effort not to be our enemy. The old Head of Law Enforcement, Umbridge—" Lupin almost forgot his own advice at the name, if the bones standing out in his hand were any indication "—has been suspended pending a full review of all her legal actions."

"Including her bloody anti-werewolf laws?" Bill asked, eyes glinting with glee.

Lupin nodded. "Trinity also tells us that there was another slaughter in Canada, and several murders in the United States—all Muggles, and all the individual deaths targeted influential people who teach mythology, or science fiction, or anything else that could spread some hint of truth among the fiction."

Among the mutters that broke out at this, one stood out. "So the nutter really does think there's going to be an Apocalypse?"

"We've known that for a few decades," Faolan snarled. "Many of us are here, and not with the Pacis, solely because we're not entirely sure he's wrong." He looked to Lupin. "What of the slaughter? Why did that happen?"

Lupin hesitated for a moment. He appeared to have been hoping no one would ask that question, and seemed uneasy about answering.

Faolan's eyes narrowed. "Lupin. Why did the slaughter occur?"

Lupin finally nodded and answered. "There was a True Worlder staying in the town—and I don't know the 'why' to that. Trinity didn't say. He saw some Muggle children attacking another child, a little girl. They were calling her 'freak' and 'monster.' One of them cut her with a rock, and the others yelled even louder when the cut healed almost instantly. Then the True Worlder decided that the girl must be a witch, and, well… The True Worlders don't exactly like it when Muggles dare to even _touch_ a magical child, or adult, for that matter.

"So he stepped in, Banished the children several feet, and took the girl back to the place where he was staying. Then he… called for his master."

"And thus the slaughter began," Faolan finished, and Lupin nodded.

"Human child?" Anna asked.

Lupin shook his head. "Trinity didn't say. I don't think she knows."

Faolan nodded slowly. "Is there anything else to report?" He waited several long moments to see if anyone would speak up. When it seemed clear that no one else had anything to say, he announced, "That's it then. Meeting adjourned."

**August 2, 1991**

Draco was drifting in and out of consciousness when the doorbell rang.

He forced a single pitch-black eye open, listening closely. Almost certainly it was just some True Worlder come to see Mum and D—Narcissa and Lucius; and gone were the days when he had the strength to come downstairs and shock them all, or even make enough noise for them to hear so that they would question the Malfoys' claim that they had no son.

But the voices remained at the door for several minutes. Draco tried to sit up, but gave it up quickly and fell back, _listening_ as hard as he could.

"…Never got any letter, and I don't know why we would," Narcissa was saying.

"Don't you?" That voice was unfamiliar, a strict female with no trace of warmth or courtesy. "You have a son. He can do magic. Those are the criteria for acceptance to Hogwarts. Take me to him."

"We have no son," Narcissa said. There was frustration evident in her voice, and Draco wanted to smile: Rita Skeeter had driven them half-mad with her editorials on the missing Malfoy child.

"The Ministry records say otherwise," the new woman said, and if her voice had lacked warmth before, now it made one long for the relative heat of the polar ice caps. "I trust them far more than I trust you."

Narcissa didn't answer, but there were footsteps on the stairs a few moments later. "I'm sure we can find your son even without your consent," the woman went on. "In fact, I got a warrant for that exact purpose—wasn't too hard, sadly, considering who you work for."

They were trying doors all along the hallway. Draco's breathing was strengthening. His system was being flooded with adrenaline. It didn't take much, as a rule, for him to get a rush. Lately, all it took was the possibility of freedom.

He managed to sit up. "Dobby," he said, and the elf appeared with a _crack_.

"You called, Master Draco?" the elf asked, bowing slightly.

Draco nodded slowly. "Dobby, there are people coming. One of them is Narcissa; the other is a woman who seems to be from Hogwarts. If they come in here, ignore Narcissa. Until the new woman leaves, do not obey any of Narcissa's commands. Just answer the new woman's questions, honestly."

Dobby looked stricken. Draco knew what he had just asked the elf to do; but his commands held priority over his mother's, as she did not have Malfoy blood.

The doorknob rattled. "Why is this door warded?" the frozen voice asked.

"Well, ah…" Narcissa seemed incapable of answering.

"No matter. I can break it." The door opened a moment later, and Draco saw his mo—Narcissa, standing just behind a woman he recognized from pictures as Augusta Longbottom, Headmistress of Hogwarts.

Augusta stared for a moment before she appeared to collect herself. She strode into the room, looking over Draco. He knew what she saw, even if he hadn't looked in a mirror for as long as he could remember: a pale, skinny boy of eleven, with eyes so black they seemed to swallow the light and hair that might have looked silver-blond on someone who wasn't white as paper; on him it looked ridiculously bright.

"I am Augusta Longbottom," Augusta said unnecessarily. "What is your name?"

"Dr—Draco," he said, adrenaline and exhaustion making his voice shaky.

"Why is a young boy like yourself locked up in here?" Augusta asked, then frowned. "Just how long _have_ you been locked in here?"

Draco laughed. "_I_ don't know," he said, and gestured with one hand toward Dobby.

Augusta turned to the elf. "What is your name?" she asked. From Narcissa's face at that moment, it was clear that anyone who could treat house-elves as civilly as Augusta did was an atrocity in the Malfoy woman's eyes.

Dobby's eyes expanded even further from their tennis-ball size. "Dobby, miss," he said.

"Dobby…" Augusta said, "How long has Draco been locked in here?"

"Not always _locked_ in," Draco commented. "Every once in a while Narcissa or Lucius comes in here."

"Fine, then," the woman snapped. "How long has Draco been confined to this room?" she amended her question.

Dobby's eyes darted, terrified, from Augusta to Narcissa, and finally to Draco. When he saw the boy, he drew in a breath and answered, "FormorethanfiveyearsMasterDracohasbeenconfinedtothisroombeforethatheoftensnuckoutbuthehasofficiallybeenconfinedtothisroomforatleastsevenyears," all in one breath and as quickly as he could slur the words together.

Augusta's face grew stormy. "Seven _years?_" she demanded. Dobby nodded, backing away. "Has he even gotten anything to _eat?_"

At that Draco started to laugh. He laughed for so long his lungs almost collapsed trying to keep up. Augusta stared at him.

Draco shook his head slowly. "Now see, _that's_ why they say they don't have a son," he said. His voice was breathy and weakening once more. "Because I couldn't _possibly_ be theirs." He started to laugh again.

Augusta stared at him, uncomprehending. Finally she whirled to face Narcissa. "What does that mean?" she asked in a low, tightly controlled voice. "Why couldn't he be yours?"

Narcissa raised her chin proudly. "_We_," she said haughtily, "are purebloods. Pureblood wizards _and_ pureblood _humans._"

Augusta stared, uncomprehending. She turned to Draco. "You're not?" she asked quietly.

Draco smiled. "I'm a Squib," he told her in a whisper. "I have no magic—at least, no wizarding magic. But I'm a vampire. Human blood, vampire body. It's not possible… but it happened." He raised his hand to the light, staring at the bones, nerves, and blood vessels that were clearly illuminated through his skin.

Augusta looked back at Narcissa. "And you're quite sure he received Malfoy and Black genes, and _only_ Malfoy and Black genes?"

"He's most definitely of our families," Narcissa snapped, offended. "I have _never_ had an affair, or been with anyone but Lucius, but if that doesn't set your mind at ease, then rest assured we had the test performed when we found out."

Augusta glared at her. Suddenly something occurred to her. "You never answered my question," she said. She turned to Dobby. "Dobby, has Draco gotten enough to eat, or even anything to eat? Consider blood food in his case." She looked over at Draco, who nodded in confirmation without taking his eyes off his hand.

Dobby shifted uncomfortably. "Dobby—Dobby brings him food, miss," he said. "Raw meat used to help…"

"Stopped doing much about two months ago," Draco said. He let his hand drop to his side and turned to Augusta, smiling cynically. "Lucius ordered Dobby not to give me blood to drink. I think he thinks he can force me to turn back into a human, but it hasn't worked too well. Short of a bloodlust rage, this is the most strength I've got."

Augusta's eyes narrowed dangerously. She turned to face Narcissa. "You've done tests, Narcissa. I should thank you for that; it will make this _much_ easier."

Narcissa's fists clenched. "Just _what_ do you think you're going to do?"

"Simple," Augusta said. "I'm going to _make_ you take care of your son, at the very least financially. Now, there are two ways we can do this. The first way is that you simply provide all the money Draco will need from now until he comes of age—and by that I mean you will provide as though he were a nice, normal, human Malfoy heir."

"And the second way?" Narcissa asked warily.

Augusta smiled. "Oh, I hope you pick that one. See, the second way is that we take this to the Ministry's courts. You've already proven that Draco is your biological son, so I can legally _make _you take care of him. If you pick that way, it will involve a very complicated, though remarkably quick, legal process that will publicly expose both your son and the mistreatment he has suffered at your hands."

Narcissa averted her eyes. "I need to discuss this with Lucius," she said softly.

From Augusta's expression, it was clear that she did not think there was much to discuss. "Suit yourself," she said with a shrug. "But in the meantime, Draco will come to Hogwarts—just as a temporary home until this all gets sorted out, of course."

Narcissa looked as though she was going to object, but Augusta didn't give her time. She turned to Dobby. "Dobby, would you take Draco to my office in Hogwarts? I will follow shortly." The elf nodded eagerly and turned to take Draco's hand. With a loud _crack_ the two disappeared.

Augusta faced Narcissa calmly. "Listen closely, Narcissa Malfoy," she said. "I will not allow you to shirk your responsibilities as a mother. You will tell no one but your husband of this. And you will _not_ prevent Draco from coming to Hogwarts."

With that, she walked out of the house, to the area just beyond the wards, and Disapparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, did that look weird? Okay, when they get to school there will be a map-out of the war as it is in this timeline, but if you want a brief overview now, then TELL ME IN A REVIEW!!

And here we go with the announcements (and traditional request cough begging cough for reviews). I am… choke sob back in school. breaks down crying Now, during the school year, I do a lot of fanfic work and not so much other stories work, so I will probably keep updating these HP fics for a while. But, considering my course load, there is next to no way I'll be able to update three fics a week. This is where you come in, my wonderful readers!

I will work harder on the fics more people want to read. How will I know what you want to read? Simple! You will review! You review, I update. See how this nice division of labor keeps everyone happy? If you want to read, tell me! PLEASE!

So, come on! Hit the little purply button, take like half a minute, and make me feel all good inside!

Btw, what Dobby said is:

"For more than five years Master Draco has been confined to this room; before that he often snuck out, but he has officially been confined to this room for at least seven years."


End file.
